A service provider in the telecommunications industry faces unique challenges with respect to data management. The service provider may manage hundreds of different applications (such as legacy applications, third-party applications, and middleware) in order to provide services to customers. Different platforms for the applications add complexity for the service provider. For example, the service provider may manage data associated with platforms directed to integration, analytics, and events processing, software for automating business processes, and the like. The service provider may also be responsible for data associated with customer relationship management (CRM), billing, enterprise resource planning (ERP), and delivery systems. As such, the data may be generated in a variety of different formats. The service provider may desire to share data between different systems, retrieve data from one or more systems, and/or replicate data from one or more systems to another. For example, the service provider may desire to share data from an order system with a billing system to complete an order and accurately bill a customer. Conventional enterprise-level tools lack sufficient technology to manage such data and ensure that such data is accurately distributed across different systems as needed. For example, a conventional enterprise-level system may not be able to validate that data from an order system is accurate before being sent to a billing system.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.